


This Christmas

by katiemorag



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, John and Sherlock are not together, M/M, Not SPECTRE Compliant, Post-Skyfall, Q is a Holmes, Q's Name, Well not yet - Freeform, stay tuned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiemorag/pseuds/katiemorag
Summary: James isn't quite sure to expect when Q invites him into his home for Christmas Day





	1. The Invite

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if you don't like the format I use of spacing out the sentences and paragraphs - I can't actually read it otherwise!
> 
> Please let me know if it bothers you and I will try to make it less obvious, as it stands I have left it as I have written it! 
> 
> Thanks for choosing to read my fic

When Bond walked into Q branch he had to stop to try to take in what he was seeing as the entire branch currently looked like a Christmas themed bomb had gone of it in the heart of it.

 

There was red and green garlands of tinsel covering every available surface, all of the desks had at least one mini Christmas tree on it (complete with multi coloured flashing lights and hanging decorations) and at least four glittery ‘season's greetings’ banners as well as too-many-to-count strands of coloured lights hung from every conceivable point.

 

The total image that the chaos created made Bond’s head hurt, he made his way through the branch to Q’s office at the other end as fast as he could without making it obvious.

 

Q’s office was like a breath of fresh air compared to his gaudily decorated branch, his decorating skills were much more classic and to Bond’s tastes.

 

He had a garland of twinkling fairy lights strung on the bookcase behind him (said bookcase held approximately six books and was filled mostly with half formed electronics), a string of red tinsel was wrapped around his desk and there was a Christmas tree with various decorations hanging from it in the corner.

 

The overall effect was rather lovely, and if Bond noted how lovely the fairy lights made Q look then no-one else had to know.

“Ah 007, I trust you were able to navigate the chaos of Heathrow on Christmas Eve adequately?” Q says as looks up from where he has been tinkering with what looks like a scale model of the Aston Martin DB5 that is currently sitting in the garage downstairs getting some new gadgets installed.

 

“Give me international terrorists over that any day.” Bond says drily, it has the desired effect as Q laughs and shakes his head at him.

 

“Well hopefully the international terrorists will take a break for the next few days, I rather like Christmas as it happens.” Q remarks as he takes the case containing Bond’s faithful gun and radio from him; if the agent had been making a conscious effort to return equipment to Q Branch in order to gain slightly more favour with the Quartermaster then that was no business but his own.

 

“So do your minions, it appears.” Bond commented in the same dry tone as before resulting Q’s grin crinkling his face in the most delightful way.

 

“I gave them permission to decorate the branch as they felt adequate, something I am regretting.” Q chuckles, normally he would berate Bond for referring to the branch staff as ‘minions’ but he has given up trying to stop him.

 

“I can see why,” Bond hums thinking about the copious amount of tinsel that lay just outside the door; “do you have plans for Christmas, Q?” 

 

Bond has never been for small talk with other staff but he finds himself genuinely interested in what Q is doing, does he have a significant other? Is he spending time with his parents? Do geeks have parents or are they grown in a lab in somewhere like Baskerville?

 

“I do actually, my brothers despite loathing the sight of one another at any other time of the year have given into my mother and have agreed that it is proper for us to spend Christmas together therefore I shall spend the day with their partners as they battle over the dining table.” Q replies sounding very amused yet still wary of the mere prospect.

 

“That sounds thrilling, Q.” Bond laughs, he wonders what Q’s brothers are like; if Q is this brilliant, surely his brothers are too.

 

“It’s going to be interesting to say the least; what are your plans for Christmas, Bond?” Q doesn’t sound as if he is only saying it to be polite like most others would but like he is genuinely interested; the thought sends more of a thrill through him than he’s willing to admit.

 

“Chinese food and a bottle of champagne are the extent of my annual celebrations, I’m afraid.” 

 

Bond often catches himself thinking of how nice it would be to have some family to spend days like this with but he knows realistically that he’s in the wrong line of business for that.

 

“Oh,” Q sounds surprised, “I expected you to be spending time with a current companion.”

 

Q was obviously under the impression that Bond did something other than drink when in London.

 

“Unfortunately not, Q. I will be spending my day in front of the television.” Bond laughs it off but he is conscious that his laugh sounds kind of hollow despite his best efforts to make it otherwise.

 

Q smiles sadly at him, he doesn’t really know how to respond to that.

 

Bond quickly bids Q goodbye as the silence between them is starting to turn awkward but as he reaches for the door handle, Q calls out to him.

 

“Bond?” Q sounds tentative and nervous, something that Bond has never heard from his quartermaster before.

 

“Yes, Q?” 

 

“If you did want company tomorrow, you would be more than welcome at mine.” 

 

Bond, for the first time in his life,  is struck dumb. He almost blurts out his answer too quickly, he holds it in in an attempt to seem more civilised.

 

“If you are certain I would not be a hassle?” Bond asks, if Q is only offering out of politeness; he will politely decline (he doesn’t want to be the sad git at the end of the table watching morosely as the one person he has had more than a fleeting connection with in a long time is all lovey-dovey with someone else).

 

“No, you really wouldn’t be. You would actually be a God-send, I need someone  _ relatively  _ sane to keep me from murdering my brothers and it would certainly keep my mother from pestering me about overworking or something of the sort.” Q sounds as if this will be the inevitable outcome the imminent dinner with his family, this only makes Bond more eager to see the type of family Q comes from.

 

“In that case, I would love to.” Bond allows himself to smile warmly at Q and the mega-watt grin he gets in return is definitely worth it.

 

“Fantastic! My brother’s are arriving about 12ish with their partners whose families they are spending the mornings with so you can arrive whenever you like but as long as it’s by 2pm as that is when I am aiming to serve lunch.” Q writes something down on a post it note as he speaks but keeps it close for the time being.

 

“If you require assistance in preparing anything for tomorrow, I would be more than willing to help.” Bond doesn’t say this just to be polite, he isn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth when he is getting the opportunity to spend time with Q outside of work.

 

Q looks like he is about to refuse but a thoughtful look comes across his face.

 

“How good are your wrapping presents skills?” 

 

_ That _ was not Bond expected Q to come out with.

 

“They’re perfectly adequate,” Bond is actually very good at this particular activity and been roped into wrapping other agents purchases many a time but always better to err on the side of caution so as to not sound like a braggart.

 

“Would you mind terribly if I employed said skills this evening? I’m afraid I’m severely lacking in that department.” Q asks, he sounds as if he is expecting Bond to say no (as if he had that much will power).

 

“I would love to help you, Q.” Bond’s answer is genuine sounding enough to make Q blink in surprise before he composes himself enough to hand over the post it note.

 

“That is my address, please do not lose it or copy it. Would you be able to come over around 8 tonight? I understand if that is too late because you’ve just got back and you need to rest.” Q is rushing through his words, Bond has never heard the quartermaster so nervous. 

 

It is really rather endearing.

 

“I will be there at 8 o’clock.” Bond confirms as he commits the address to memory without really thinking about it then places it back on the desk.

 

“Thank you;” Q says as Bond nods at him and turns to leave but stops once again as Q calls to him, “but, Bond?”

 

“Yes, Q?” Bond laughs turning to see Q twisting his fingers together.

 

“When you arrive at mine, you may be surprised by a few things that I ask you not to reveal to anyone else. I am trusting you allowing you into my home.” Q tells him over his now steepled fingers, Bond nods at him in answer and it is obviously enough as he is rewarded with another smile.

 

Bond leaves and tries not to think about how spending time with Q outside of work makes him feel.


	2. The Reveal

Bond arrives outside of Q’s house at 3 minutes to 8, he definitely didn’t want to create a bad impression to Q.

 

On his way there, he noted how nice the area of London that Q lived in was. He had been half expecting a dingy student flat but instead was stood outside of a well looked after townhouse in a rather pretty street in Chelsea of all places. 

 

Sure he had looked at the address and memorised it but he had been too consumed with other thoughts to really think about it.

 

He knocked on the door and waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

He was just beginning to think he had got the wrong house when he heard footsteps approaching and the chain sliding across.

 

The door opened to reveal a very harried looking Q, in the most ridiculous Christmas jumper Bond had ever seen.

 

He opened his mouth to make a comment about the bedazzled reindeer jumper but Q got there before him.

 

“Not a word, Bond.” Q says through gritted teeth, he was obviously not wearing the garment out of choice then.

 

“It suits you, Q.” Bond grins as Q glares at him as he steps aside to allow him in and shutting the door behind him. 

 

Q shows Bond where to leave his coat, shoes and a bag that he refuses to tell him what it contains (Bond doesn’t let on that he catches Q looking at how his jeans hug his backside as he bends down to take his shoes off) before gesturing for him to follow him up the stairs.

 

They are almost to the second floor when there is a crash from a room on that floor followed by a very loud shout; Q abandons all decorum and races up the last few stairs and into the living room with Bond hot on his heels.

 

Bond enters to find Q scooping up a sobbing child from the floor and another stepping gingerly down from the sofa.

 

Wait.

 

Children.

 

Q has children.

 

That was certainly not what Bond had expected. 

 

It took Bond a few moments to kick his brain back into gear then a thought came to him, did that mean there was a significant other to with these two?

 

Q turned to mouth ‘sorry’ to him as he tried to comfort the child in his arms, the other one had migrated to Q’s side and was watching him with wide eyes that were the exact colour of his quartermasters.

 

Once he had calmed the child down and checked the other one was also unharmed, he turned to find Bond smiling softly at him. In all the time he had known the agent, he had never seen him smile in such a genuine and open way and more than took by surprise, in fact he had to almost physically shake himself to break out of the stupor. 

 

“Bond, these are my children; this one,” he lifted the one in his arms slightly higher, “is Ada, and this;” he pats the one hiding behind him, “is Archie. Brats, this is my colleague I was telling you about, James Bond. Say hello.” 

 

“Hello Ada, hello Archie.” 

 

Q levels him with a familiar glare but it makes the two little ones giggle and eases the tension in Q’s face a little.

 

Bond takes a moment to look at the kids, the first thing he notices is how much both of them resemble Q; they both have his wild dark hair (Ada is slightly longer than Archie’s as he keeps is around the same length as Q), they have his expressive hazel green eyes although theirs are not obscured by glasses and both seem to have his skinny frame.

 

Ada has on a black tutu that glints in the soft lighting as she detaches herself from her father, matching sparkly black tights, a Santa hat and a bright red t-shirt that reads ‘merry christmas ya filthy animal’; Bond’s lips quirk up at the reference.

 

Archie watches Bond with distrustful eyes but shuffles out from behind Q all the same. He is wearing the same t-shirt as his sister but in a deep festive green that makes his eyes look even greener (this makes Bond wonder if the colour would have the same effect on Q), dark blue jeans and a pair of sparkly reindeer antlers perched atop his curls.

 

The overall image of Q and his children is very festive but Bond can’t help but think how much this suits Q, the warm lighting of the living room makes him look softer and the soft voice he is using to instruct Ada and Archie about climbing about the furniture suits him almost as much as the authoritative tone  he uses in Q branch to reprimand wayward agents such as Bond himself.

 

As Q is lecturing them, Bond takes the opportunity to look around the room that is decorated in the same tasteful way as Q’s office. There was a large Christmas tree in the window with layers upon layers of fairy lights draped around it, almost every branch had some sort of decoration hanging from it and it was topped with a glinting gold star; there was a garland of fake holly branches draped along the bookcases that flanked each side of the large antique fireplace that had three large stockings hanging from it, a modest sized TV was tucked into the corner in front of one of the bookshelves its stand also adorned with fake holly branches.

 

Bond checks to see if one of the stockings betrays Q’s real name but his simply says ‘daddy’.

 

Q sends the children off upstairs to get ready for bed before turning to Bond with an apprehensive smile.

 

“So children?” Bond breaks the silence that had spread between them.

 

“Yes, twins. They’re six in February.” Q replies as he begins rearranging the cushions on the sofa so he has something to do with his hands.

 

“Their mother?” Is what Bond asks but what he really wants to ask is if Q is single.

 

“Not in the picture, never has been in fact.” Q says, he finishes fiddling with the cushions then tries to make his way out of the door past Bond.

 

Bond reaches out to catch Q by his arm to stop him.

 

“What’s your name?” 

 

This is obviously not the question that Q was expecting because he blinks in surprise.

 

“You know I can’t tell you that, Bond.” Q sighs.

 

“Is it not a little awkward calling you by your code name in front of your children?” Bond knows it’s a low blow but it doesn’t make it any less true.

 

Q is ready to answer when the shout comes from upstairs that the children are ready for bed.

 

“Why don’t you go tuck them in and I’ll get us a drink?” 

 

Bond is suddenly aware that where he has caught on to Q’s arm, he has been stroking the wool covered skin with his thumb but Q isn’t looking at him strangely; he is actually smiling very gently at him.

 

“That sounds wonderful, could you get me a glass of red please?”

 

“Of course, Q.” Bond puts emphasis on his code name making Q huff out a laugh as he directs Bond to the kitchen which is back down the stairs.

 

Q’s kitchen is a large and open plan, the cabinets are a sleek white and the counter a dark grey marble. He fetches the bottle of red that he had brought with him from the bag in the hall cupboard and sets off in hunt of glasses and a corkscrew; he can’t help but smile as he hears Q’s laughter and the kids giggling filtering down through the house. An image of Bond helping Q tuck the kids into bed then spending the night together suddenly jumps to the forefront of his mind, he tries to shove it back into the deep recesses of his mind but finds himself dwelling on it as he picks up the glasses, corkscrew and wine and makes his way back up to the stairs. He meets Q at the door as he comes down the stairs.

 

“Thank you, Bond.” Q sighs as they sit close together on the sofa and Bond pops the cork on the wine.

 

“You should really call me James, I don’t think I could handle a five year old calling me Bond.” He laughs as he passes Q a glass then settles into his seat, Q’s returning laugh makes his heart almost stutter in his chest.

 

It has been a long, long time since Bond has felt like this about anyone and he’ll be damned if he’s going to fuck it up.

 

“If you insist, Bo...James.” Q smiles taking a sip of his wine and humming in appreciation at the taste, hearing Q say his first name and then that little hum is almost too much for him so he deflects.

 

“Are you going to tell me your name now, quartermaster?” He asks, leaning a little closer to Q who doesn’t seem to mind in the slightest.

 

“You have to understand, James that I only use my name around my family and even then one of my brothers often refers to me by my code name.” Q admits, his shoulders are tense but his smile is soft.

 

“I won’t ever tell a soul, about your name or your family; please trust me on that.” James says as he reaches out to rest his hand on Q’s thigh and strokes the harsh material of the jeans that are radiating the warmth of the skin underneath, he is only going to ask this once again then if Q decides not to tell him; he shall not push it but Q surprises him yet again.

 

“My name is Caspian Holmes.” Q says after a long pause nodding his head as if trying to convince himself that this is still his name then keeps his eyes focused on his lap, avoiding eye contact with James.

 

James moves the hand that was on Q’s lap to tip his head up so he can meet his eyes with a smile.

 

“Hello Caspian.” Bond says softly as he allows his thumb to stroke over Caspian’s prominent cheekbone.

 

“Hello James.” Caspian answers just as softly, leaning into James’ touch almost subconsciously.

 

James is tempted to lean in further but that might be moving too fast when he wants to be sure that Q feels the same, he also knows that if he attempts anything and Q does not return his affections, it could make their work interactions very awkward.

 

This is in addition to the fact that (if Caspian returns his feelings) he wants this to be a long term arrangement. But that is also a terrifying thought to him, he has never considered settling down since Vesper and even then he craved the action of his job but he feels with Q he could quite happily settle.

 

“I’m guessing it’s the kids presents that you need help wrapping?” James asks, he needs to drag the conversation into safer territory.

 

“Yes, Ada asked for a Lego Death Star, a First Order fighter and a chemistry set and Archie asked for a Lego Millenium Falcon, Rebel Fighter plane and a working scale model of your damn Aston Martin from and although all are in easy to wrap boxes, it is a skill I unfortunately do not possess. Those among other miscellaneous requests such as book, clothes etcetera.” Caspian laughs, James could listen to him talk and laugh all day.

 

“So both are little geeks like you?” James asks cheekily, he is rewarded once again with Q’s bright laugh.

 

“You could say that yes.” Caspian laughs, he can't bring himself to be even mock offended as he watches James grin brightly at him. His smile drops a little when James’ hand drops from his cheek but it is brought back when James rests his hand on his. 

 

Q reluctantly rises from the sofa when a thought strikes him.

 

“Archie is getting an model of my Aston? The one you were working on today?” James asks as Caspian darts into the room next door then returns with an armful of colourful boxes and wrapping paper.

 

“Yes, he seen it when I brought it home to give it a test run and fell in love;” he laughed, remembering the wide eyed grin his son had given him when he had allowed him to sit in the front seat.

 

“He obviously has good taste,” James says as he takes a swig of his wine before sitting down next to Caspian where he has settled on the carpet; “Are we using different wrapping paper for presents from you and present from Father Christmas?”

 

Caspian gives him an amused look before answering; “they don’t believe in Father Christmas, James. They told me last year that I need not give them presents with his name on them as they already knew it was scientifically impossible for him to exist.” 

 

Despite only having met the twins for a few moments, James can already picture them confronting Q with that statement and an eye roll to accompany it.

 

“They are most definitely your children, Caspian.” James chuckles over his wine glass which being a rather nice and expensive wine even if he does say so himself, is going down a little too easy.

 

The statement makes his quartermaster laugh brightly and James feels a foreign swooping sensation low in his stomach, almost knocking the wind out of him. The feelings he has experienced tonight scare him more than just a little, he has been attracted to people before but this was something totally new to him; the thoughts that had caught off guard earlier were not of impulsive actions of dragging Q off to bed but of them spending time together. It scared him that he was thinking of a life with Caspian, a domestic one where he had someone to come home to every night rather than a depressingly empty flat.

 

Caspian distracts him from his thoughts by laying out the wrapping paper and dictating which present is for who. He has the twins’ presents laid out in two piles already and is suitably horrified when James reveals he has never seen Star Wars which he vows to change very soon.

 

They spend the best part of an hour with James wrapping the presents and Caspian writing the tags to be attached, James tries not to think about how much he loves this; sitting with Q, wrapping Christmas presents for the children, with a steady supply of good wine, soft festive music filtering through hidden speakers that Q had turned on and making him laugh with tales of the many situations he had managed to get himself into while on missions as the newly lit fire crackled behind them.

 

Once the presents are wrapped and tagged, they are placed under the large tree - each twin getting a designated side for their presents which Q said was a tradition he had started when they were small so he wouldn’t get their presents muddled up. 

 

Neither of them were quite ready for James to go home as the clock on the mantelpiece had only just struck nine as they finished; they settled back onto the couch with a cheeky third glass of wine, from a secondary bottle from Q’s kitchen, that James was thrilled to see coloured Caspian’s cheeks in rosy pink. 

 

James had barely noticed as they had sat down how close he and Q were but as their conversation lulled into a silence he became hyper aware of the inch of space between their knees as they sat facing each other on the couch; if one of them moved even slightly they would practically be in each others laps. 

 

Now there’s a turn of events than James definitely wouldn’t have minded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and thanks to all those who commented on the first chapter!
> 
> If you liked it please leave me a comment letting me know you did - they mean so much to me! Or if you have some constructive criticism I love hearing it and try to better my work!
> 
> Thank you again <3


	3. Chapter 3

“Caspian…” James started as Q turned away from the fire he had been watching intently to face him, cheeks rosy and eyes bright but before he could say another word there came a voice from the door.

 

“Daddy?” 

 

Both men looked to the door to find Archie in the entrance; hair sleep ruffled, bleary eyed, pyjamas askew with a soft looking brown teddy bear in hand he made an adorable interruption that James couldn’t bring himself to be even slightly annoyed by. 

 

“You ok, Archie?” Q said as he stood from the couch and placed his glass on the coffee table. 

 

“I had a bad dream.” Archie says quietly as Q approaches, his eyes darting towards James as if judging his reaction which is only a soft smile that the boy returns.

 

“It’s ok little one, let’s get you back to bed. Big day tomorrow, isn’t it?” Caspian says as he leads Archie back up the stairs, Q turns back to smile at James over his shoulder before he disappears out of sight. 

 

James takes the opportunity to collect his thoughts without the beautiful distraction that is Caspian Holmes, Quartermaster.

 

He knew that he had been attracted to Q for a long time, and not just in the I-want-to-have-wild-sex-then-never-see-you-again kind of attraction that he was oh so familiar with but the I-would-love-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-you kind of attraction. He was aware that inklings of these thoughts had crossed his mind over the last few months and over the last hour or so especially but as he allowed himself the luxury of dwelling on them, he became aware of the fluttering in his stomach and the smile that crept onto his face without him realising it. 

 

Seeing Q tonight in a non-work setting had only strengthened his feelings towards the man, and seeing him with his children had interested and excited him in ways he didn’t even know were possible. 

 

He knew that he had attempted to settle down before, he didn’t often let himself look back on his time with Vesper as he hated himself for not seeing through her lies but he had come to realise that he had never felt for her as he did for Q. He had tendered his resignation for her but had not been able to stop himself resenting her for it yet here he was considering how easy it would be to hand in that very notice once more. To be able to come home to warmth and laughter at the end of a day rather than an empty flat with boxes piled high after weeks on end in some God forsaken country, to be able to not risk his life on a daily basis and have someone who actually cares about him be there.

 

James was jerked out of his reverie as Caspian re-entered the room apologising for Archie’s interruption.

 

“Don’t apologise, Caspian.” James admonished gently as Q settled back down next to him, once again leaving that tantalising inch of space between them (whether or not this was intentional, James couldn’t quite tell).

 

Caspian smiled warmly at him and James felt those damnable butterflies whip up a flurry; he couldn’t remember a time where he had been more stumped by another person than this moment right now. 

 

The fire was still roaring and cast gentle shadows over Caspian’s face and make his eyes look an unfairly beautiful mix of green and hazel, his hair untamed and perfect and then that bloody awful jumper that only served to make him utterly endearing.

 

“What were you going to say before Archie came in, James?” Q asked, he was quite aware of his agents staring but found he didn’t mind in the slightest, in fact he rather enjoyed it truth be told.

 

James couldn’t seem to get his brain to spit the words out of his mouth, well not the suave and sure words he wanted anyway. 

 

“I think I’m falling in love with you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little update sorry it's so short! I hope to get another update on tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

It took a few moments for James to realise what he had said, Q’s wide eyed shock and slack jaw making him playback what words had actually came out of his mouth.

 

“James…” Q breathed out, he had not moved towards James but he hadn’t jumped away in disgust either.

 

James decided to try and quit while he was ahead and stood to leave.

 

“I’m sorry, Q, forgive me. I’ll take my leave now.” He said as he placed his still a-quarter full glass on the table and began to make his way towards the door.

 

“James Bond don’t you dare!” Q exclaimed, the other man’s haste taking him by surprise but sudden movement towards the exit spurring him into action. 

 

James stopped in his tracks but couldn’t bring himself to turn back to face Q, he couldn’t bare to see the pitying look on Caspian’s face as he told James that he liked the agent only as a colleague and at a push as a friend, that James had misread his actions of kindness as something more than that as what they were intended. 

 

James knew in his heart that if Q rejected him such a way (though he knew he was perfectly entitled to and would never hold it against him), he would walk away ensuring the quartermaster that all was fine and he would be ok as his heart broke likely to never repair.

 

“James, would you please look at me?” Caspian asked softly as he gently pulled on James’ arm in an attempt to get the man to even glance at him, he could see the tense set of the agent’s shoulders and position of his legs - both indicating how much he wished to flee the situation but Q sure as hell wasn’t going to let him get away that easy.

 

“James please, look at me?” Q asked again, a hint of begging creeping into his voice unbidden.

 

Just when Q was sure that James was going to shake him loose and make a break for the stairs, he turned around towards Q once again but kept his head lowered so as not to look him in the face. 

 

Caspian couldn’t help but smile, James looked like a scolded puppy but perhaps now wasn’t the time to alert him to the fact. He reached out to place his hand on James’ cheek, allowing his fingertips to graze the ears that had unwittingly featured in many a fantasy and pressured gently to make him turn his face back up until they were looking into one another’s eyes. One set a wide, anxious blue and the other a soft, adoring green. 

 

Q couldn’t quite articulate what he was feeling at that moment so instead he leaned further into his agent’s space until they were nose to nose, he allowed the other man ample time to pull away once again but James didn’t make a move except to flick his eyes downwards to Caspian’s lips that were tantalisingly close to his own.

 

Then Q closed the gap.

 

_ Merciful heavens, I’m leading a charmed life  _ James thought as he felt Q’s soft lips meet his own, the contact spreading a deep warmth through every part of his body and sending those bloody butterflies mental. 

 

James realised that he was standing completely still and letting Q do all the work, well that simply wouldn’t do, he was a gentleman after all.

 

He slid his arms around Caspian’s slim waist and pulled him into him resulting in the most delightful gasp being breathed against his lips and allowing James the opportunity to deepen the kiss as Q’s arms wrapped around his neck pulling him impossibly closer.

 

James felt like all time was standing still, the only thing that mattered in that moment was the wonderful man in his arms. 

 

They eventually broke apart for air, Q letting his head fall forward gently so their foreheads rested against each other.

 

“I do believe I’m already in love with you, Mr Bond.” Q whispered against James’ lips, the resulting hitch in breath from the agent was enough to fuel his fantasies for months even years to come.

 

“Caspian, you have no idea how much I care for you.” James answered honestly, Q pulled back slightly to look James in the eyes.

 

James had seen the look that was on Caspian’s face many times in his life from his father looking at his mother to an old couple in Cuba who looked as old as time itself, a look that he had never been at the receiving end of until now; a look of complete adoration. 

 

“Don’t you dare run from me, you hear?” Q grinned at him teasingly, James had felt the tension flee him as soon as he had been kissed and now he could never imagine being anywhere else but by Q’s side.

 

“I would never dare, my darling.” James tried to sound teasing back but the sincerity in his voice (probably coupled with the endearment) resulted in a shy smile from Caspian and an even deeper pink than that of the wine colouring his cheeks that James silently vowed to make a common occurrence.

 

James couldn’t help but lean in and take up his quartermaster’s lips in a kiss once again, feeling Q smile against his lips as they clung to one another was one of the best feelings he could ever remember experiencing.

 

“I want us to take this slow Caspian,” James said quietly as they broke apart once more almost as if he were afraid that if he spoke to loudly it would break what was between them; “you mean too much to me to rush this.”

 

“James…” Q gasped in response, he could never in his wildest dreams have imagined that James Bond, 007 and MI6 resident lothario, would want him for more than a night, as more than a conquest and despite the last few minutes the thought that James wanted him as much as he wanted James hit him like a freight train.

 

“Please say you understand, Q.” James begged, he needed Caspian to understand why he couldn’t just fall into bed with him as he had with countless others no matter how badly he wanted to.

 

“Of course I do, James. Even if we did rush this, it wouldn’t change how I feel about you; we could rush it tonight, wait a month or never at all and it still wouldn’t change how I feel for you.” Q answered honestly, he didn’t care if James never felt comfortable having sex with him; all that mattered was that James knew he was loved and allowed Q to care for him as he deserved to be.

 

James felt as if a weight he didn’t know he was carrying had been lifted from his shoulders, there had been so many people in his past who had only wanted him for sex or as a means to an end and suddenly here was this amazing man who wanted nothing more than what James was willing to give.

 

Caspian broke free of James’ arms but took his hand gently as he led the agent back to the couch where they settled back down, that inch of space that had been between them now a distant memory; their knees pressed against one another as their other legs entangled as they hung off the edge of the couch, hands entwined and resting on the back of the couch as their opposites held fast as they rested on their entwined legs, torsos angled towards one another and heads rested against one another. 

 

They sat like that for what felt like an eternity that passed in a flash, neither man willing to move more than to press a soft kiss against the lips of the other. 

 

Both James and Caspian jumped as the clock on the mantelpiece struck ten, James looked away from Q’s face at the clock reluctantly as it chimed through its cycle. 

 

“I should go, no doubt the twins will be up early.” James said as he looked back at Caspian who was gazing at him with a soft smile that filled his heart with joy.

 

“I mean… you could…” Caspian stuttered not quite knowing how to say what he wanted without sounding presumptuous.

 

“I could what?” James prompted, he felt much more confident in his actions and words knowing that his feelings were not unrequited as he previously feared they were.

 

“You could stay? Only if you wanted, I would never presume anything and we don’t have to do anything I just really kind of want to have you here to hold especially on Christmas morning and I…” Caspian’s quite frankly adorable rambling was cut off by James pressing his lips to his once again.

 

“I would love to stay, if you’ll have me, I don’t want to be a bother.” James replied, he knew he had given the right answer when Q lit up in response. 

 

“Never.” Q said definitely before swooping in and instigating a much deeper kiss than the chaste one James had just bestowed on him.

 

*

*

 

Both men eventually made it off the couch and after putting out the fire, putting their empty glasses in the kitchen sink and switching off the lights made their way up the stairs towards the bedroom. As Caspian poked his head in to check on Ada and James instinctively did the same in the room across the hall to check on Archie; he was struck by the domesticity of it. He had pondered earlier the thought of tucking the twins into bed with Q as a family and now here he was checking over one of them like a mother hen. 

 

He turned to find Q leaning against the opposite wall gazing adoringly at him which made him pause in his tracks.

 

“You have no idea how attractive it is you being caring and protective of my children even though you have only just met them.” Caspian said quietly so as not to wake said children.

 

“I’m glad you think so, I can’t wait to get to know them more as I’m sure they’re just as wonderful as their father is.” James answered honestly as he crossed the hall to sweep Q into another kiss. 

 

As they broke apart, Q took James’ hand and led him up the next flight of stairs and then into a large bedroom that James barely took notice of as he pressed into Q to kiss him once again. 

 

“Do you want to borrow pyjamas? Or a tshirt? Or what do you normally sleep in?” Q rambled.

 

“I usually sleep in my underwear but will borrow a tshirt if that makes you uncomfortable.” 

 

The last thing James wanted to do was make Caspian uncomfortable and God forbid rethink their entire situation.

 

“No, no, no it doesn’t make me uncomfortable I mean I’d like it I mean I…” 

 

James once again cut off Caspian’s breathless rambling with a soft kiss, he could see that the man wanted him there but was all the same nervous about the fact.

 

“Breathe, Caspian.” James instructed softly, his voice sounding much more calm than what he felt, if his racing heart and fluttering stomach was anything to go by.

 

“Sorry, I’ve never felt like this before and honestly I couldn’t bear it if I fucked it up.” Q confessed against James’ slips, his voice so quiet that he had to strain to hear it.

 

“At this point, wild horses couldn’t drag me away from you.” James answered honestly, he knew that for certain. 

 

Q’s answering smile made James’ heart sing.

 

Another soft kiss was pressed to James’ lips before Q pulled away and finally stripped off that God awful jumper and threw it into a hamper on the other side of the room.

 

“I quite like that jumper, I must say.” James teased as he pulled off his own jumper and laid it across the chair that sat in the corner beside him; Q’s glare only served to make him laugh.

  
  


Eventually after more teasing and soft kisses in between shedding clothes and cleaning of teeth (Q had produced a spare toothbrush from the cabinet under the sink which he had stored away in case one of the children had used his own for something that rendered it unusable); James and Caspian were laying down facing one another in bed neither quite ready to sleep yet. 

 

There was something quite atmospheric and rather tranquil about the near darkness in which they lay, all the lights in the house were off but there was just enough light peaking around the edge of the curtains from the streetlight outside for James to make out the lines of Q’s face and give his eyes an almost ethereal glow.

 

“I’m glad you invited me here tonight.” James whispered honestly, he had never been more thankful for an invite than he had in this moment.

 

“So am I;” Q whispered back leaning in to nudge his nose against James’ own, “we should sleep, the twins despite not believing in Santa will still be up at the arse crack of dawn for presents.” 

 

“Good idea, goodnight Caspian.” James said as he pressed a soft kiss to Q’s lips that was instantly deepened as he was pulled closer to the other man.

 

“Goodnight James.” Q said breathily as they broke apart making the agent grin at the effect he had on his quartermaster.

 

Q made an aborted movement to roll onto his side and face away from James who could see the guilty expression cross his face even in the dark. He pressed his lips to Q’s nose before pushing his shoulder gently so he was half rolled onto his side, with another quick check made through the silent conversation of eye contact despite being near darkness was enough to communicate so Caspian rolled over so he was facing the opposite way to James. 

 

Before James could even think about rolling over to face the other way, his arm was grasped and he was pulled against the warmth of Caspian’s back, the sensation of their bare skin touching making James’ stomach flutter. 

 

“Is this ok?” Came the whispered question.

 

“More than you can imagine, get some sleep.” James replied pressing a kiss onto the junction between Q’s neck and shoulder resulting in the most delightful shiver and surprised gasp, James stored that knowledge away for later.

 

As Caspian’s breath evened out, James allowed himself to grin at his present situation. He had never dreamed that when the Quartermaster had invited him into his home this very afternoon that he would be falling asleep with the man in his arms. He had never dreamed that he would be so lucky, Q had caught his eye a long time ago but it had taken a more time than James cared to admit for him to realise how attracted he was to him and how much he cared for him. 

 

As he lay there with this amazing man in his arms, said man’s children sleeping downstairs with the prospect of spending Christmas as part of their family and not as outsider or on his own as he had spent it for many years, he realised just how lucky he was in that moment and James fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy sunday! Who spotted the book reference in this chapter? <3


	5. Chapter 5

 

James woke the next morning to the sound of two sets of footsteps running up the stairs, he tensed automatically before feeling someone gently stroke his arm as he came to. 

 

“Hope you’re ready for the onslaught.” Q commented as they both rolled onto their backs and the bedroom door flew open to admit the twins who instantly ran and leapt on the bed before realising it was not just their dad who occupied it.

 

“Did you stay last night, James?” Questioned Ada as both twins lifted the opposite of the duvet from where James and Q were and tucked themselves under it as they sat cross-legged waiting on a response.

 

“Now you two, that’s not any way to greet someone in the morning especially one like today.” Caspian gently admonished as he and James sat up and leaned against the headboard.

 

“Merry Christmas Daddy, Merry Christmas James.” Said Ada grinning at them both as Archie copied her with his own little smile.

 

“Did you stay here last night?” Asked Archie making Q sigh exasperatedly as Ada giggled.

 

“Yes I did, is that ok with you two?” James queried, Caspian’s hitched breath indicating to him that him asking the twins of their approval meant a hell of a lot to him.

 

“You make Daddy smile so I guess so.” Ada relented after a few moments, Archie nodding along in agreement.

 

“James might be staying here more often, I want you to get to know him better.” Q said making the other three occupants of the bed whip around to look at him. 

 

The twins nodded their assent and allowed themselves to be hugged by their father as he spread his arms before sending them off to get their dressing gowns that they had foregone in their excitement.

 

“You really mean that?” James asked more breathlessly than he cared to admit as the twins darted out of the room.

 

Caspian turned to him with a gentle smile that tugged on James’ heartstrings.

 

“Of course I do, James. I want you in my life, in my children’s lives, now and for as long as you are willing to give me.” Q answered, sincerity obvious in his voice as he rested his forehead against that of the agent. 

 

“You have no idea how much that means to me and I am willing to give you more than an eternity if you’ll have me.” Replied James honestly, he leaned in to press a chaste kiss to Q’s tempting lips not caring one whit that they probably have morning breath as they deepened the kiss and pulled each other close.

 

Their moment was interrupted by the twins erupting back into the room, dressing gowns and slippers now adorned and excited grins on their faces; James had never felt more at home than he did as Archie began tugging him out of bed by the arm as Ada gave Q the same treatment.

 

Caspian passed James a soft dressing gown from his wardrobe and a pair of almost new slippers that he almost refused before he realised that the other man had already slipped on a very worn pair of similar looking slippers and a shabbier looking version of the dressing gown he wore as well as a pair of cosy checkered flannel bottoms and a white tshirt.

 

James could only laugh at him, he was so bloody cute it made his teeth hurt.

 

As he and Caspian made their way down the stairs, he told James that it was tradition for the twins to open one present each to play with then they would have breakfast and the rest of the presents would be opened after that. The twins were practically bouncing as they waited outside the living room for Q to turn on the Christmas lights and light the fire, Ada told him that this was another tradition that their father had picked up from his own parents in order for the children to get the full effect of Christmas morning.  

 

Once Caspian opened the door to the living room to allow them entry, the twins made a bee-line for the tree and their own pile of presents and carefully examining them all in order to establish which one was best opened first.

 

James paused beside Q at the door to watch the twins poke their presents and compare the sizes of them with each other in order to try and determine what they are.

 

James was in the middle of having an internal debate about engaging physical contact with Caspian in front of the children when he pressed into his side and pecked him on the cheek, this was more than enough to jerk him out of his mini trance. 

 

He turned to find Q smiling at him with that look in his eyes that made his heart jump and his knees weak; he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

 

“We’ve picked, can we open them please?” Archie asked as they both sat in front of the tree waiting with more patience than James had seen many adults display.

 

“Of course! Just let James and I sit down then you can open the one you have then...” 

 

“You’ll make tea and breakfast in that order then we can open the rest once you have?” Ada questioned grinning.

 

“Yes little madam, that is exactly what I was going to say.” Caspian laughed as he pulled James to the couch and cuddled into his arms as they sat. 

 

Seeing that the adults were now settled onto the couch, Ada and Archie looked to Q to give them the go-ahead which they received in the form of a nod and a bright laugh that not only sent them into a flurry of paper ripping but James’ heart into a flurry of it’s own. 

 

“A crystals growing chemistry set! Thank you Daddy!” Ada grinned up at them before setting it down and flinging herself at Q.

 

Archie had unwrapped his own present and was now fighting with the sellotape on the cardboard box contained within, James watched carefully for his reaction as he knew exactly what was in that box.

 

“Daddy…” Gasped Archie as he eventually got the box open and gently pulled out the model of James’ Aston that he had seen Q working on the previous afternoon.

 

“You can control it with the app on your tablet that I’ve installed,” Caspian said as Archie inspected the car from every conceivable angle; “do you like it?” 

 

“I love it!” He exclaimed as he leapt up off the floor and flung himself at the couch where the adults and his twin sat. 

 

Q laughed as he cuddled the twins to him, James could only smile as he felt more at home in that moment than he ever had before; the feeling only took more root in his heart as Q looked up at him with a bright smile.

 

“Archie, remember I told you that the real car belonged to one of my colleagues?” Caspian asked as the children settled into their seats between them and Archie nodded enthusiastically making his curls bounce; “that car belonged to James.”

 

Both children spun to face him with wide excited eyes.

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yes, I’m glad you liked it; I love that car dearly.” James said honestly, that car had been with him through many things.

 

“It’s my favourite of the cars Daddy has brought home.” Archie replied seriously.

 

“If it’s alright with him, I may be able to take you both for a little ride in the next few days; that is if I’m ever allowed it back.” James added cheekily, Caspian only glared at him amused.

 

The twins seemed to like this idea and bounced around the two of them until Q gave the affirmative which resulted in them throwing themselves into hug their father then launching across to James to cling to him, excitable ‘thank you’s’ tumbling out a million miles a minute. 

 

The sudden unexpected display of affection left James still in shock. 

 

“Now you two, release poor James.” Caspian laughed as his children clung to the agent and he sat there and let them with wide eyes and an open mouth.

 

“Can we have breakfast now?” Archie asked as he clambered off the sofa, still clinging the model Aston to his chest.

 

“Yes, I suppose so;” Q sighed overdramatically as he heaved himself off the couch pulling James with him who still seemed to be in a bit of a shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this entire chapter is just self indulgent fluff and I'm not even slightly sorry
> 
> please let me know what you think


	6. Chapter 6

The four of them eventually made their way downstairs, the twins chattering away as they began to make breakfast. Ada was telling her father that she was going to save her chemistry set for Boxing Day because that was a boring day unlike Christmas and Archie was excitedly telling James about how he had been allowed to sit in the front seat of the Aston when Q had brought it home. 

 

The whole scene was terribly domestic and James was loving every single moment of it. 

 

The twins giggled as James pressed a kiss to Caspian’s cheek as he passed him a steaming cup of tea, the man did look extremely bleary eyed even on an exciting morning like this one. 

 

_ Damage before his first cup of Earl Grey my arse  _ James thought as he gazed at Q holding the cup adoringly.

 

The twins chattering was brought to an abrupt silence as they were served their breakfast of bacon, eggs, sausages and more rolls than James thought four people could manage as they reliably informed James was tradition.

 

James was served his own breakfast with a mug of coffee, he took a sip to find that it was the very brand that he treated himself to; he looked up at Q who was looking down with a secretive smile.

 

“Stalking me, darling?” James laughed as he wound an arm around his waist and pulled him close.

 

“Like you don’t know what brand of tea I prefer.” Caspian retorted cheekily, earning himself a light swat on the bum as he turned away to fetch his own plate and James was sure the children were too engrossed in their own food.

 

The rest of breakfast was spent in companionable silence broken intermittently by the excited chatter of the children. 

 

“When does Granny arrive?” Ada asked, her mouth full of sausage which earned her a reproachful look from her father.

 

“She should be arriving about midday; your uncles will be here around then too.”

 

“Is John coming with Uncle Sherlock?” Archie asked excitedly making James wonder who exactly that was.

 

“He is indeed, and Greg is coming with Uncle Mycroft.” Q answered, both children looked positively giddy at the mention of these two men.

 

The children had soon demolished their breakfast and were clearly itching to get back upstairs to unwrap the rest of their presents but waited for Caspian to nod at them before they went darting off as he gathered the dirty plates and started the washing up.

 

James grabbed a teatowel from the rack and began to dry, Q turned to look at him incredulously.

 

“What?” James questioned confused.

 

“I just never thought I would see the day that 007 done housework without any incentive being offered.” Caspian laughed.

 

Now, James could have given more than one answer; ranging from extremely sarcastic to adoring. Despite his best efforts to say otherwise, his brain decided to go with adoring.

 

“Your company is the incentive.” 

 

To be fair, the beatific smile he received made his show of uncharacteristic sappyness well worth it.

 

“Why, Mr Bond, I do believe you may be a romantic at heart!” Caspian teased as he mock-swooned with his soap-sud covered hand pressed to his head.

 

“Shh! Don’t you dare tell anyone, i’ve got a reputation to uphold.” James laughed, moving to stand behind Caspian and wrap his arms around his slim waist to sway on the spot.

 

“I would never. That side of James is mine.” Q said seriously, leaning back into James’ arms.

 

James pressed a soft kiss to the exposed skin of Caspian’s neck, delighting in the shudder the action emitted from the other man.

 

“Surely we should head back upstairs soon?” James asked, he could imagine the twins awaiting their arrival impatiently. 

 

“Hmm…suppose so.” Was Q’s answer as leaned back to rest his head on James’ shoulder.

 

“Come on then love.” James prompted as he unwrapped himself from Q, huffing a laugh at the pout this action received; he quickly put away the rest of the dishes in the places he was directed to as Q made them each another hot drink.

 

*

 

The twins were practically vibrating with excitement as James and Q sat back down on the couch with their fresh drinks; with a nod from their father they immediately began ripping into their presents.

 

As the wrapping paper that James had so diligently applied last night was tossed aside, he contemplated what had happened in the last 24 hours  _ god had it only been that. _

 

In that time, he had (despite his better judgement) confessed his love for the very man whom he held close to him, been thoroughly charmed by said man’s children and been granted the wonderful opportunity to spend Christmas morning with them.

 

He couldn’t have imagined that this would be the outcome of that invite, but he thanked every god that he didn’t believe in for this.

 

The thoughts in James’ head were making him feel affectionate so he pressed a kiss to the wild mop that was Q’s hair making him look up from where he had been focused on the children.

 

“I love you.” James said quietly at Q’s questioning look.

 

“I love you too.” Caspian answered, the slight shake that had been in his voice last night was not present; his voice was sure and steady and it sent shivers down the agent’s spine.

 

James leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Q’s lips and tried to pull away but was pulled back in by Caspian’s hand that had sneaked up to cradle the back of his head. The kiss didn’t last long as both men were conscious of the children but it was enough to make James breathless.

 

Ada and Archie had soon unwrapped all their presents and were sent up to their rooms to wash and dress for the day with the promise that as soon as they were done they could play with their new things; something told James that this particular tete-a-tete was a common occurrence on birthdays and Christmas.

 

Once James and Caspian had cleared the room of the mounds of wrapping paper and put their cups away, the two men made their way up to Q’s bedroom (after quickly checking that the twins were doing as they were told and in their respective showers) where as soon as the door was shut behind them James pressed Q against it and kissed him hard.

 

Caspian gripped James’ short hair and pulled him closer, pressing their pyjama and dressing gown clad bodies together. James groaned as he felt Q’s hard cock press against his through the layers of their pyjama bottoms, Q gasping as James rutted into him.

 

“James…” Caspian groaned as James pulled away from his mouth to press soft kisses to his neck; “We need to shower.”

 

“I didn’t bring a change of clothes.” James suddenly realised pulling away to look at Caspian.

 

“You can borrow something of mine, my brothers will know instantly that you stayed anyway.” Caspian said as he pushed against James’ chest with his finger tips making him walk back towards the bed and eventually sit on it with Q standing above him.

 

“How will they know?” James wondered aloud.

 

“Because unfortunately, they’re genius’ who can identify a lawyer by his tie and an accountant by his shoes.” Q laughed, James almost choked as he settled himself onto his lap.

 

“Surely they can’t be more clever than you?” James asked, looking slyly up at the amazing man he couldn’t quite believe was literally in his lap.

 

“Oh you really are laying it on thick!” Caspian laughed tilting his head back and giving James a lovely view of his long slender neck that his still slightly red from James’ mouth; “They are so much smarter than me and they never let me forget it!” 

 

Q’s laugh was genuine as if he was so used to the fact that it didn’t bother him at all anymore; if Caspian was Quartermaster of MI6 and considered himself to be below the intelligence of his brothers then he certainly couldn’t wait to meet them.

 

“I feel like I want to ask more about them but then again I also want to do wicked things to you.” James confessed in between pressing gentle kisses and against the exposed skin of Q’s collarbone. 

 

“I’ll tell you all about them after but this particular moment…” Caspian’s eyes glittered mischievously as he clambered back of James and pulled him towards the door that he presumed led to the bathroom, he had been to engrossed in the other man to have even the slightest bit notice in any particular aspect of the room; he knew that this was not safe in his particular line of work but who could blame him?

 

Once they were in the bathroom with the door locked behind them, Q wasted no time in stripping James of his borrowed dressing gown and tshirt before leaping at him and pressing his lips heatedly to his once again. James pulled Caspian close to him as he gently pushed the dressing gown off his shoulders to join his own on the floor, they broke apart for mere moments to allow James to strip Q of his shirt.

 

“We don’t have to rush this, James. I want you to be comfortable.” Caspian whispered against James lips, his breath warm and soothing across James’ own.

 

“I want to, I was so unsure last night because I was so scared of losing this but now I know that nothing could tear me away from this.” James reassured, he delighted in watching Caspian’s eyes light up as he once again heard it confirmed that James wanted to be with him and that joy made his heart sing.

 

“Oh James…” Q sighed delightfully as James pressed teasing kisses on his neck and gradually made his way lower.

 

James couldn’t help but grin as Caspian’s hand flew up to grasp his hair as he teased at his right nipple, flicking the hardened nub with this tongue, utterly revelling in the shivers that the action elicited in his partner. When James drew Q’s nipple into his mouth and sucked, he was rewarded with the most delightful broken moan and the hand that was in his hair tightening almost to the point of painful but not quite. 

 

Caspian suddenly took a step back from James and could only laugh at the petulant expression on the agent’s face; he really was too adorable for his own good. He quickly turned on the shower then ridded himself of his pyjama bottoms before his modesty could tell him to do otherwise and also quickly placed his glasses safely on the sink. Q was pleasantly surprised by the reaction he got from James, he had honestly expected indifference, maybe slight interest in his naked body if he was lucky; but the way James was looking at him….it was...well...reverent.

 

James gazed at Caspian for a long moment taking in every inch of the man’s stunning body, from the freckles that dotted his thighs to the redness of his collarbone where James’ stubble had irritated the skin to the thick and enticing patch of curls in between his legs from which stood a rather lovely cock.

 

James quickly shed himself of his own pyjama bottoms, highlighting to Caspian that he was just as aroused as his quartermaster. The sight made Q’s breath hitch, James did have a very lovely cock after all; and he had overheard many times that he knew exactly what to do with it.

 

Caspian stepped into the shower throwing what he hoped was a coy look over his shoulder at the agent who (rather ungracefully it may be said) slid in behind him. The hot water cascading down their bodies only served to make the tension between them near unbearable; just when Caspian thought he may burst from it strong hands gripped his waist, spun him around and soft lips were pressed to his own.

 

James grinned into Q’s mouth as he was pulled closer and closer until finally their bodies were in total contact, the action drawing gasps from both men as their wet cocks made the most wonderful contact.

 

“How do you want to do this, darling?” James whispered just loud enough to be heard over the sound of the roaring water.

 

“More the question of how do you?” Caspian asked, running his hands through the water soaked short hairs at the base of James’ neck.

 

“If I said I wanted you to take charge, what would you make of that?” James asked quietly, he was usually never shy in terms of sex but this was different, actual real genuine butterfly inducing feelings were involved here.

 

“Hmmm…” Caspian mused, trailing his fingers down from James’ hair to his collarbone to his nipple where he swirled it playfully; “I would say that maybe I should pin you against this wall and rut against you like a common whore until we both come.” 

 

Q’s voice was airy and light and totally knocked the breath out of James, he had kind of expected the demand that he take charge, after all that is what he was so used to. 

 

“You wicked boy.” James gasped as an experimental thrust was pressed into his aching cock.

 

“And you love it.” Caspian replied, he had moved his hands so they now clasped onto James.’

 

Before the agent could even blink, his back was pressed into the cool tiled wall of the shower but even that couldn’t distract from the hot, wet body that plastered itself to his front and the even hotter and wetter mouth that devoured his seconds later.

 

James could only gasp and rut back against Q as he made no move to fight his position; he was enjoying this particular position very much thank you. In one of the moments that their lips parted, James was thrilled to see Caspian’s eyes without his glasses up close.

 

He had previously only seen him without his glasses when they were removed to rub at his temples in frustration; he admitted that those occurrences were mostly his fault.

 

Caspian’s eyes were the most enchanting mix of green and hazel that reminded James of that time when Autumn had not quite sunk it’s cold hands into London and some trees still held an inkling of their summer colours while others had succumbed to the ambers.

 

James used the hand that had been embedded in Q’s wild, damp curls to pull him closer as he felt the heat building low in his stomach. He knew from many years experience how to tell, the breaths became more shuddery, the hands that clasped his tightened, thighs tensed, lips parted…

 

James and Caspian groaned in unison as their rutting came to a beautiful climax that left them both weak at the knees and having to lean against the wall for support. Caspian continued to steal kisses from James’ lax lips as they recovered, James couldn’t remember a time when he had had such a spectacular orgasm from something as simple.

 

“Was that good for you?” Caspian asked as they heaved themselves away from the wall and began washing each other with the body wash that James recognised the scent of from being in close contact with the other man, it smelt of something woodsy and almost citrusy; he took a moment to bathe in the fact that others may recognise that he smelt like Q before he realised what he had been asked.

 

“Caspian, of course it was;” James reassured pressing a soft kiss to Q’s forehead as he inhaled the scent of his shampoo, it smelt mostly of mint with an underlying hint of something that could only be described as freshness.

 

“I just wanted to check because you’ve been with so many people and not that that’s a bad thing because of course it isn’t! I just wanted to make sure that I at least matched up to them and you weren’t just faking out of courtesy and I…”

 

“Shhhh....” James hushed after letting Caspian ramble for a moment, the quartermaster’s eyes were flying everywhere in a desperate attempt to avoid eye contact with his agent until a firm hand was pressed to his chin and eyes met.

 

“You, sweet boy;” James began, noting excitedly that Caspian flushed at the endearment; “were nothing short of exceptional. Do you know why that is?”

 

James waited until Q shook his head before continuing.

 

“It is because no matter how good you are in bed, I am in love with you. You were exceptional and that is the quickest  _ anyone  _ has ever made me climax, don’t get me wrong but even if it had been horrendous and I hadn’t gotten off at all; it wouldn’t have mattered because it was you.” James said, watching Caspian’s reaction carefully. 

 

Caspian let out a sigh of what sounded like relief before wrapping his arms around James and pulling him close.

 

“You, James Bond, are more than I could have ever hoped for.” Q whispered sincerely, pressing a soft kiss to James’ lips before giving his and his agent’s hair another rinse then shutting off the shower and stepping out to hand a big fluffy white towel back to James.

 

They suddenly became conscious of the time that they had spent in the shower so as Caspian shouted down to make sure the children were ok after having put his glasses back on (he could only see about 3 feet in front of his face without them), James went looking for a shirt that would fit him; after all he was quite a bit broader than Q. 

 

Caspian padded back into the bedroom after having confirmed that both his children were fine and were getting their Christmas clothes on clad only in a towel, leaving his tantalising chest open to James’ adoring gaze. It was quickly noticed and a swift but none-the-less heated kiss pressed to his lips.

 

Within fifteen minutes, both agent and quartermaster had made themselves look presentable enough to greet Q’s family. James’ palms were a little clammy as he took in the sight of Caspian in slim fitting almost skinny black jeans that clung to his arse beautifully, soft grey shirt that he had tucked in that only served to accentuate his slim waist and the part that really set it off the cozy slippers that he had had on all morning; he looked both delectable and adorable in equal measures.

 

Caspian was in an equal state of entrancement as he took in the lovely sight that was James Bond, in his clothes no less. James had found a pair of slim dark jeans that were a little too big on Q that had been a present from a friend a few years back so he hadn’t returned, they clung to his thighs in the most lovely way; as well as a deep burgundy shirt that accentuated his muscles in all the right places without making it look like he was trying too hard. Caspian thought the whole ensemble was really finished off by the fuzzy slippers that he had loaned James earlier that morning, he somehow managed to look both dangerous and darling simultaneously.

  
  


The twins must have heard them begin to make their way down the stairs because as soon as they were half-way down to the landing that the twins rooms went off, they were accosted. James took a moment to assess what they were wearing as it was clear from what Q was wearing and his vetoing of a casual tshirt on James, that Christmas was a rather formal affair.

 

Ada had on a deep red dress that could have matched the shirt James had picked out for himself, it had a white collar, tiny little rosebuds sown into the chest and a thin layer of white lace that rounded the short capped sleeves that matched the delicately patterned white tights she wore. Her wild hair that was so alike her father’s was pushed back from her face by a red that matched her dress perfectly but had a tiny little sprig of sparkly holly attached to make the whole thing look even more festive; plus of course her fluffy green slippers that should have thrown off the outfit but only made it more endearing.

 

James couldn’t get over how much Archie looked like a mini Caspian, he had on almost the exact same jeans and as Q knelt down to fix his jumper, their hair almost blended into one uncontrollable entity. Archie had chosen to forgo the formal shirt that both James and Q wore and instead wore a checkered red and black shirt that managed to look festive despite many wearing it all year round. In his hair he had a similar band to that of his sister but his was in no way attempting to push back his hair, merely serving as a decoration. James noted with amusement that his was adorned with a sparkly sprig of mistletoe as opposed to his sister’s holly; he had a feeling that that particular adornment may be used to torture the adults later in the day if the glitter in the boy’s eyes was anything to go by as his band was straightened by his father.

 

Caspian led the other three down the stairs and allowed the children to play with their new toys in the living room, leading James by the hand down to the kitchen to begin the preparation for lunch.

 

“So, are you going to tell me about your brothers now?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh just a little bit PWP
> 
> Ok so Ada and Archie's outfits are based on ones my cousin and I used to have as kids and we loved! Hopefully the next chapter will be the Holmes' arrival but honestly this fic has taken a mind of it's own!
> 
> Please let me know what you think - your comments give me the motivation to continue this fic and I love and appreciate every single one of them <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the lovely wandmaker who kindly gave me permission to use one of their comments in the fic which resulted in one of my favourite lines in this chapter.

Caspian turned to look at him with a level stare, James felt mildly uncomfortable; surely they couldn’t be that bad, right?

 

“Well for one, both of them will know instantly who you are and what you do for a living.” Q said, watching James’ reaction of surprise that he couldn’t even begin to cover carefully. 

 

“How?” James asked after a moment of silence allowed him to collect himself.

 

“Sherlock is what he refers to as a ‘consulting detective’, he will know instantly what you are just by looking at you. Mycroft, on the other hand, will know exactly who you are because he will have seen every single mission report that you have even been mentioned in uncensored. He is, to put it lightly, the British Government.” 

 

It suddenly clicked just who ‘my brother Mycroft’ was; he was the unassuming looking man who had left the head of MI6’s office leaving said head gaping after him. Though unassuming to the casual observer, anyone who looked close enough could see the power exuding off the man. He was the one who held many strings and not just in the UK. 

 

“Your brother is Mycroft Holmes?” James asked, not quite willing to believe that he would be sharing Christmas dinner with his boss’ boss.

 

“He is, don’t worry he won’t scar you too badly; my mother will keep him and Sherlock in check.” Q reassured, only serving to make James wonder what kind of woman could both raise and control the Holmes’.

 

“What’s your mother like?” James queried, he needed to know more about this woman.

 

“My mother is simultaneously the loveliest and most terrifying woman you will ever meet.” Caspian laughed shaking his head as he began unloading vegetables from the fridge.

 

“Oh?” James slid up behind Caspian to grasp his hips and press a soft kiss to that spot on his neck that made him shiver.

 

“Yes, she was best friends with M; she was actually my godmother.” Q answered, swatting at James as he tried to press more kisses to his neck which stopped abruptly as he processed what had been said.

 

“Caspian…” James gasped, Q spun and grasped his face in his hands pulling him close so their foreheads rested together and their eyes connected.

 

“Don’t you dare blame yourself, James Bond.” Caspian admonished, his voice soft but still holding authority that made the agent shiver despite his mind going a million miles a minute; “no-one blames you, and you shouldn’t either. The only person who is responsible for her death is Silva.” 

 

Caspian waited for James to nod before he leaned in to reward him with a soft kiss that had James’ toes curling in his borrowed slippers.

 

“Now, that’s enough wallowing in self pity for today. Time to get lunch started.” Q said as they broke apart, he turned back to the fridge and began loading James arms with potatoes, carrots, parsnips and  _ ugh  _ brussel sprouts.

 

Caspian laughed uproariously as he watched James’ nose wrinkle in disgust at the vegetable.

 

“You will eat at least one, and you will not make a face or complain about it. It’s hard enough getting the bloody children to eat them never mind you!” Caspian threatened as he switched on the oven for the goose,  _ of course they would have goose,  _ James chuckled internally; and they spread the veg out on the bunker and James began peeling the potatoes as Caspian tackled the carrots.

 

“Will I get punished if I don’t?” James leered at Q, letting his hand stray down to cup at his lovely bottom which jerked a surprised laugh and a fond swat from the other man. 

 

“Yes, and not in the pleasant way you wish it to be.” Caspian laughed, they then drifted into a companionable silence that was filled with music as Q switched on the vintage style radio that sat on the window sill and the opening chords of Jingle Bell Rock began to play at a low level.

 

Before James could realise what he was doing, he was swaying his hips and peeling in time to the music; he caught sight of Caspian desperately trying not to laugh at him from the corner of his eye and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his cheek making the most lovely blush colour his cheeks.

 

As James finished with the potatoes and Caspian with the carrots, the song faded out and led onto one of James’ favourites which he instantly reached over to turn up and then grabbed Q by the hand and spun him across the kitchen tiles laughing all the while as the oh-so-famous Irish drawl started.

 

_ It was Christmas Eve babe, in the drunk tank _

_ An old man said to me, won't see another one _

 

Caspian cackled as James dipped him dramatically before spinning him and letting him go back to chopping veg. 

 

James let him think he was safe for a moment then grabbed at him again as the more upbeat jig part of the song began, making the most brilliant laugh erupt from him again as he was twisted and spun around the kitchen. James couldn’t help but sing along to the song as they danced, Caspian immediately following his lead but singing the Kirsty MacCall parts; the agent grinned as he was pulled in for a kiss after the  _ scumbag, ya maggot  _ part that always made for good fun when singing.

 

James pulled Caspian close and waltzed with him when the instrumental fade out began, his quartermaster just sank into him as they held tight onto one another. Bond had thought over the hours since arriving at Q’s door but he couldn’t find a time in his longer-than-he-would-care-to-admit memory when he had felt more content and genuinely happy.

 

He had thought he had found true happiness with Vesper but even then he had begrudged giving up his job in order to please her, and he knew that even if she had not betrayed him he would have held that grudge just below the surface for the rest of their life together no matter how much he loved her. 

 

For a long time he had felt like he was just drifting through life, like a ship without a mooring but now he finally had found his safe harbour and it was here in Caspian’s arms.

 

James swooped in to steal a kiss from Q’s lips before he could pull away when the song ended, he had meant it to be quick so they could get back to cooking   _ and bloody hell how domestic did that sound?  _ James wondered to himself. However, when he tried to pull away from Caspian he was yanked back in by the collar of his shirt into a full-on, dirty, knee weakening kiss that had him breathless when they eventually broke apart for air.

 

He looked at Caspian in awe, how was this man his? Q’s wide green/hazel eyes blinked at him from behind his glasses as if he too were surprised by his reaction, this made James chuckle and press a much softer and gentler kiss to Caspian’s kiss reddened lips before stepping out of his embrace. He saw Q grin widely out the corner of his eye, James’ own answering grin came easy; he couldn’t remember a time when he had smiled so often and so genuinely.

 

They worked away individually for a while, the soft music filling the companionable silence nicely. James couldn’t help but leer when Caspian bent over to slide the goose into the oven, he really did have a lovely arse.

 

“ _ Oh bugger!”  _ Caspian’s exclamation had James whirling round, knife in hand ready to intercept any possible threat but all he found was Q gaping slightly wide eyed at the clock on the far wall.

 

“Caspian?” James asked gingerly.

 

“I didn’t realise the time! The twins must have woken up later than I thought and now it’s eleven thirty that means that my mother will arrive in half an hour which I’m fine with but what I am not mentally prepared for my brothers yet.” Caspian rushed out, his hand dragging through his hair and making it even wilder than it had been.

 

James stepped up to him and grasped him by the shoulders and made him face him.

 

“Caspian,” James hoped his tone didn’t purvey his worry and sounded calm, “you can do this. You can handle the very worst of the double oh’s which would be me by the way, hello!” 

 

James delighted as Caspian laughed at his stupid attempt at a joke before continuing.

 

“Though I haven’t met your brothers yet, I know for a fact that you can handle anything that they throw at you with ease. And if worst comes to the worst, I can always shoot them.” James finished, he couldn’t help the sappy smile that graced his face as Caspian enveloped him in a tight hug that he immediately reciprocated.

 

“You’re really something else, James.” Caspian laughed when he pulled back then pressed a tooth-achingly sweet kiss to his lips. 

 

“I try.” James shrugged nonchalantly, trying not to let his smugness at the compliment show.

 

Between the two of them they quickly prepared as much of the food as they could, Caspian setting the soup that he had made the previous day to simmer, the veg into their respective pots ready to be switched on when necessary and then they set glasses out on the breakfast bar ready for drinks.

 

Caspian must have caught the slight bewilderment at the multitude of glasses that Q had in his cupboard as he explained that his mother was very insistent that a drink should be served in it’s correct glass, or not at all. This only served to make James all the more eager yet worried about meeting her. 

 

As the clock on the wall ticked over to chime midday, James seized Caspian around the waist and pulled him into a filthy kiss that had Q clinging to him desperately. 

 

“What was that for?” He asked when they broke apart.

 

“To take your mind off everything.” James answered smiling, reaching out to straighten Caspian’s glasses and pat down some of the more wayward strands of his hair.

 

Caspian darted out the kitchen to shout up to the children that everyone would be arriving soon so the living room better not be in too much of a state, this was met with an excited shout then silence followed by hurried footsteps that made them both chuckle, frantic tidying seemed to be taking place.

 

Caspian had only made it as far as the kitchen door frame when the doorbell rang and he turned to James with apprehensive eyes.

 

“We’ve got this.” James reassured, pressing a soft kiss to Caspian’s forehead before steering him towards the front door and mentally braced himself for what was about to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but put in my favourite Christmas song! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think <3


	8. Chapter 8

James couldn’t help but shiver at the cold air that swept into the hallway when Caspian opened the front door; James was momentarily distracted from the person that stood there by the sound of footsteps rushing down the stairs and past him to cling to the woman. 

 

“Hello, my little darlings!” She said laughing as she was engulfed by the twins who’s responses were lost in the folds of her thick navy coat.

 

“Come on you two, let your Granny actually get in the door.” Caspian admonished, ushering his mother through the door and taking several large gift bags from the man who stood behind her in a sharp suit (who James hadn’t even noticed if he was being honest).

 

As Caspian moved to hang her coat in the cloakroom, she lifted her eyes from the twins and spotted him hovering rather awkwardly in the hall midway between the front door and the kitchen. 

 

James quickly took in the woman that had raised his Caspian, her pure white hair was perfectly curled and arranged in a style that James could only describe as timeless elegance, her deep green dress fitted beautifully as if it had been made for her ( _ maybe it had  _ he mused momentarily); it took him a moment to place where he had seen such an ensemble before it came to him, she reminded him very much of the Queen, the three-stranded necklace of pearls, glittering diamond brooch and small but functional handbag that hung daintily over her left arm only served to cement this impression.

 

“And who is this, little duck?” Mrs Holmes asked, her eyes so that like those of her son and grandchildren glittered mischievously; she knew exactly who he was.

 

James also took note of the bright pink flush that lit up Q’s cheeks, he knew that it wasn’t just from the question so filed that nickname away for later.

 

“This is James, Granny! He stayed in Daddy’s bed last night!” Archie chirped from her side, Mrs Holmes smiled brightly at James when she heard this.

 

“Oh so you’re James!” She smiled, James was struck dumb as she came forward and pressed a soft and still chilled hand gently to his cheek; “It’s a pleasure to meet you finally, I’ve heard so much about you.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Holmes.” James quickly recovered, he carefully took her hand from his cheek in both of his own and pressed a light kiss to the back of it making her laugh.

 

“Oh you are a charming one! And do call me Adelaide, Mrs Holmes was my mother-in-law.” She laughed as James let go of her hand and she was pulled up the stairs by Ada and Archie who were chattering away excitedly, he was sure he heard his name in there a few times; he wasn’t entirely sure that they were speaking entirely in English.

 

“James…” Caspian began but was cut off by his mother’s voice filtering back down the stairs.

 

“I’ll have a sherry please, little duck.” 

 

James grinned as Caspian fled past him into the kitchen, that lovely pink colour flushing his cheeks.

 

“Little duck?” James asked amused, delighting in the tension that appeared suddenly in Q’s shoulders at the term.

 

“A childhood nickname.” Caspian shrugged as he attempted to play off how much his mother using the term in front of James had embarrassed him; of course, he should have known better, James wasn’t fooled for a second.

 

“Hmm…” James hummed as he wrapped his arms around Caspian’s waist from behind as he shakily uncorked the sherry; “and it’s origin?” 

 

Caspian sighed deeply, he set down the bottle of sherry on the counter and tilted his head back to lean on James’ shoulder; James took the lovely opportunity granted to him and placed a gentle kiss to Q’s pulse point that made him breathe out shakily.

 

“It originates from when I had only just learned to walk,” Caspian began quietly; “I was utterly fascinated by Mycroft, much to Sherlock’s disdain;” he laughed at the memory, “so I followed him about everywhere he went, and because I was the baby he indulged me completely.”

 

James struggled to imagine a man like Mycroft Holmes indulging anyone but Caspian did have a way of worming his way into one’s heart, he was a prime example of that.

 

“I followed him everywhere he went, like a little duckling trailing after it’s mother hence the nickname was born and unfortunately despite me growing out of my trailing after my elder brother over twenty years ago, most of my family still use that damned monicker.” Caspian finished, James could tell that he wanted to sound peeved by this but instead he only sounded happy and endeared by his family; it was a tone that James hoped to achieve when he looked back fondly over memories.

 

“You’re so cute.” James whispered in Caspian’s ear allowing his hot breath to fan out across his ear and delighting in the shiver it sent down the other man’s spine.

 

“Oh fuck off James.” Caspian laughed shoving at James playfully.

 

James spun Q around and captured his lips in a deep kiss that made Caspian gasp into his mouth allowing him to slip his tongue into his Quartermaster’s hot mouth.

 

James didn’t know how long they stood clinging to one another, lips locked intensely and bodies pressed together at every possible point.

 

Then the doorbell rang again.

 

Caspian broke away from James with a soft gasp and James revelled in the bright pink that sat high on Q’s cheekbones as a result of their kissing.

 

“I hope you’re ready to meet my brothers, darling.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this is such a short update! I've got a night out to go on and i am going to get very drunk! 
> 
> Once again, as always, thank you so much for reading and I appreciate each and every one of you who takes the time to read, leave kudos and comment on this fic <3


	9. Chapter 9

Caspian couldn’t help but laugh at the serious look on James’ face as he took a deep breath and steeled himself for what was about to come. 

 

“Stop worrying.” Q admonished as they neared the front door once again, he swung it open to reveal Mycroft Holmes looking his very well put together self in a dark grey pea coat and his ever present umbrella hooked over the arm that wasn’t laden with presents.

 

“Merry Christmas, little brother.” Mycroft said in way of greeting as Caspian stepped aside to allow him entry while returning the sentiment, only then did James notice the other man that stood on the doorstep; he was a man of relatively similar age to Mycroft who wore is age just as well (if not better, James noted appreciatively).

 

“Merry Christmas, Mr Holmes.” James greeted shaking the man’s hand with a firm grip after the bags of presents had been set on the floor at their feet.

 

“And to you, Mr Bond.” Mycroft replied, James was suddenly very aware that he was being assessed on everything from his slipper clad feet to his slightly tense shoulders that he was trying to hide.

 

“Ah ah ah;” Caspian admonished gently as he closed the door behind the other man and began helping him with the presents he carried so he could rid himself of his black winter coat that looked entirely too similar to Mycroft’s to be anything other than on purpose; “there will be none of that you two. You will address each other as James and Mycroft and there will be no snide comments or anything of that sort, am I understood?” 

 

The latter part of his order was clearly directed at his elder brother who merely inclined his head in agreement before busying himself with shedding his coat, James smiled meekly in answer which seemed to please Q who grinned back at him as did the other man who looked like he was desperately trying to hold back laughter. 

 

“Oh James, how rude of me; this is my partner Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade of Scotland Yard.” Mycroft said after he had hung both his and his partner’s coats in the cupboard; he placed particular emphasis on his name earning himself a withering look from his little brother.

 

James, in even his wildest dreams, could have ever imagined Mycroft Holmes, the British Government incarnate, sounding so well...soft. It was clear in the way that he looked at the other man that he adored him much in the same way that James adored his brother. 

 

“Honestly Myc, do you have to introduce me like that? Just Greg will do, James.” Greg laughed as he shook James’ hand in greeting, totally oblivious to how stunned the agent was by the nickname he had just said.

 

“I am merely proud of your accomplishments darling.” Mycroft reminded, James felt as if this was an argument they had had more than once.

 

Greg shrugged in a ‘ _ what can you do manner’  _ before gathering up the presents he had been carrying and making his way to the stairs.

 

“Mycroft, come to the kitchen, you can take up Mummy’s drink as well as yours when you go.” Caspian said, breezing past his brother and grabbing James and pulling him with him as he went.

 

Mycroft dutifully followed and took the tray containing three sherry's up the stairs as instructed with more grace than James could have ever hoped to possess.

 

“Well that was relatively painless.” James remarked making the most delightful laugh escape Q.

 

“Oh that was the easy brother, he’d do anything to avoid making Mummy or I displeased; Sherlock on the other hand, will go out of his way to vex Mycroft.” Caspian said casually, James was suddenly a lot more nervous about meeting Sherlock that he had been ten seconds ago.

 

“Is there anything I should know before he arrives?” 

 

“You should know that although he and John live together and are practically an old married couple, they are not together though the reason why completely escapes me as they are totally besotted with one another.” Caspian said rolling his eyes, it was clearly a topic that had been discussed and possibly argued at great lengths. 

 

“Ah, I’ll do my best to avoid commenting on that then.” James laughed, pressing a soft kiss to Caspian’s temple as they pottered around the kitchen in terrifyingly domestic synchronicity. 

 

“You’ll probably be Mummy’s new favourite if you do happen to comment, she’s been trying to get them to stop being oblivious idiots for at least two years now.” Caspian said laughing, leaning back into James’ arms as they wrapped around his waist. 

 

James only hummed in response as they paused to simply enjoy each other’s company in silence but that was soon broken by the doorbell ringing once again. 

 

“Let the games begin.” Caspian muttered darkly, dragging James to the door once more. 

 

The door swung open to reveal a man that James had only seen in newspapers, he was a lot more intimidating in real life. Sherlock Holmes stood at least a good few inches above both he and Q, his high collared dark coat only serving to make him look more severe but it was softened by the overall image he cut with multiple bright festive bags in his hands. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Sherlock.” Caspian greeted, his brother stepped past him not bothering to return the sentiment as his eyes settled on James; if he thought that Mycroft had been assessing him then Sherlock was conducting a full scientific experiment. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Caspian.” Greeted Sherlock’s companion, John who made his way through the door after him.

 

“And to you, John.” Q smiled, albeit a bit strained as he glanced at his brother who had not moved any further into the hall and was still staring at James.

 

“Really, little brother, a double-oh?” Sherlock said in a chastising tone, rounding on his brother with a smirk.

 

“Oh do fuck off Sherlock.” Caspian rebuked, John laughed brightly at the stunned expression that fluttered momentarily over Sherlock’s face before he composed himself.

 

“I do love coming here.” John remarked as he shed himself of his coat and stashed it beside the others.

 

“John, Sherlock, this is my partner James; James, my brother Sherlock and his flatmate John.” Caspian introduced, James didn’t miss the pained look that flashed through both Sherlock and John’s eyes they were introduced as flatmates.

 

“Sherry?” James offered in a bid to rid the hall of the slightly awkward air that had descended. 

 

“That would be lovely, thank you.” John replied smiling at him gratefully. 

 

The four men made their way into the kitchen then Sherlock and John made their way upstairs with their drinks and bags of presents in hand with Caspian giving Sherlock strict instructions to not start any arguments with Mycroft; he had to hand it to the detective, he did have a very good  _ ‘who me?’  _ face.

 

Once they were alone again, Caspian sank into one of the chairs that sat at the breakfast bar as if his strings had suddenly been cut.

 

“Well that was relatively painless.” James offered, settling one hand on Q’s knee and carding the other through Caspian’s wild hair.

 

“Oh that was just the beginning,” Caspian noted darkly; “wait until we sit down for dinner.”

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” James reassured but he couldn’t help the next comment that came from his mouth; “your brother and John are painfully oblivious.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Caspian agreed through gritted teeth. 

 

“Let us hope that there will be a festive miracle, hmm?” James said, pressing a gentle kiss to Q’s forehead.

 

“I admire your optimism, James, I truly do.” Caspian laughed, he turned his face up and pulled James closer by the waist. 

 

James leaned down and took Caspian’s lips in a chaste kiss that quickly turned dirtier than he had intended when he was dragged closer and his lips parted by Q’s probing tongue.

 

“We should go upstairs.” Caspian said breathlessly when they eventually broke apart.

 

James nodded in agreement and reluctantly pulled himself out of Q’s embrace.

 

He set about pouring them both a sherry as Caspian gave the goose a quick check, James made sure to pick up the bottle of the alcohol as they left the kitchen; he was sure that today may require copious amounts of alcohol to get through on all sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had hoped to have this finished by Christmas but unfortunately I got sidetracked by life! 
> 
> I aim to have this finished in the next few days
> 
> As ever, thank you so much for reading - your kudos and comments make my day brighter <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,
> 
> this is my first chaptered fic so please let me know if you like the beginnings of it! 
> 
> I have some of it already written so will likely be posting that over the coming week or so


End file.
